Second Chances
by zgurl94
Summary: Eric and Calleigh have been dating for a while and he has some serious feelings for her but,he's never once said "I love you". When her life is on the line will he be able to tell her how he truly feels? Originally a one-shot,I might make it a story.
1. Chapter 1

As Eric walked out of the jewelry store he had a huge smile on his face. He had finally found it, the perfect ring. He couldn't wait to see Calleigh's face when he put it on her finger. He was planning on surprising her with it as they had a nice dinner on the beach. He looked at the watch on his wrist which said 5:30. He had about two hours to get ready and he wanted to look good because he had to get Calleigh to say yes to this date.

He wasn't sure if she would though, because she still wasn't talking to him. They had gotten into an argument a few days before and he knew she was still upset. She wasn't taking his calls and she was only talking to him at work. But tonight, Eric would finally tell her how he truly felt, he wanted her to be his forever.

When he got into a car he saw that he had a few missed calls from Ryan so he called him back. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Eric, you need to get over to the hospital."

"Why? Are you hurt?" Eric asked, concerned.

"It's not me, it's Calleigh."

Eric immediately hung up the phone, started the car, and drove off. He didn't think twice about putting his seat belt on, he was determined to get to the hospital to see Calliegh. When he arrived he burst through the hospital doors and saw Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, and Jesse sititng in the lobby. They all had solemn looks on their faces and Eric was instantly worried.

"What happened, where is she?"

"She was hit by a car on the way home from getting the mail, the driver was speeding and he was drunk," Horatio said sadly and it looked as if he had been crying. Horatio hardly ever cried, and that was when someone dear to him died. Such as, Speed and Marisol.

"I have to see her."

"She's in critical condition and the doctors said that it would be best to wait until they come."

"I have to see her," Eric repeated and walked over to the receptionists desk. "What room is Calliegh Duquesne in?"

"Room 302."

"Thank-you." Eric rushed to the elevator and waited for it to come down. After what seemed like eternity, it finally did and Eric made his way up to the third floor. He burst through the entrance doors that said 300-315. He saw a room that numerous nurses were coming in and out of and realized it was 302, Calliegh's room. He ran in, almost knocking a nurse off of her feet. "Excuse me," he said then pulled open the curtain to see Calliegh.

There she was, Eric's everything, it broke his heart to see the sight of her. Her still, lifeless body was hooked up to numerous IV's and her face was paler than a sheet of paper. They hadn't changed her into a hospital gown yet so her clothes were all bloody and her right leg was put up in a cast. There was fresh blood running down the side of her face from a nasty cut. Her blonde hair was all messed up, and yet, she still was beautiful to Eric. At the moment, all Eric knew was that he was going to find that driver.

As Eric was about to go up to her, Eric realized he was not alone. "Eric, baby what are you doing in here?" A familiar voice called out.

"Hey Alexx."

"No one was supposed to come in here yet." she walked over and put her hand on his back.

"I know...but, I just had to see her." Tears were threatening to spill over but he wanted to hold them in, at least until Alexx left.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Honestly, it's not likely that she will be, when the car hit her, she hit her head really, really hard. If she does wake up, its possible she might be brain dead or have memory loss."

_No! this could not be happening_! Eric couldn't imagine seeing his precious Calleigh like that or not having her at all. The tears really did start falling now, and Alexx stepped out so they could be alone.

Eric walked over to Calleigh and caressed her white cheek. "Calleigh, please, please don't leave me, I'm so sorry, Please come back, I love y-," Eric was cut off by the sound of the heart rate machine beeping.

A/N: Okay, so this was originally going to be a one-shot for the both of them but the creative juices in my head started going and I thought I might make a little story out of it. I don't really know, if you read tell me what you think and if I should continue it or just leave it as a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

All around her Calliegh could hear beeping and she didn't know what to do. "Eric! Help me!" She screamed but no sound would come out. She couldn't move and she felt herself drifiting off. The doctor's were becoming more frantic as they realized they were losing her. She could hear Eric screaming and she wanted to let him know that she was okay. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to be sitting at home watching a movie with Eric's arms wrapped around her.

She could feel the cardiac defibrillators being pressed to her chest yet, she still wouldn't wake up. The beeping was growing louder to her and more and more the voices started drifting away. _No! I can't go this way! I still have so many questions for Eric! _

As she thought about Eric and how much she was going to miss him when she was gone, she could feel herself slowly coming back to consciousness. The beeping ceased to a lower quieter level and she could tell that all the doctor's were relaxing.

She heard Eric crying and her heart just about broke. She wished she would wake up so she could talk to him. Hopefully, he would continue his conversation that he was having with her before she almost died.

Then she heard other voices, it sounded like Horatio and Ryan.

"Alexx said she may have memory loss."

_Wait, what? No memory? I can't go without remembering who I am or who anybody else is. Ugh, if only I had checked the mail when I had gotten home!_

She felt sore and really weak, her head hurt the most. She couldn't move and that frustrated her, she didn't like sitting with nothing to do, she felt restless. Just then her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room anxiously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, sorry chapter two was so short. I was pretty brain dead when I wrote it and I was trying to figure out what was going through her mind when she was unconscious. For those of you who were confused about that thought about checking the mail, it said in chapter one that she was hit while checking it so she wished she had checked it earlier. Hope that clears the confusion up! And hope you enjoy the next chapter!

"_Eric just go away! Leave me alone!"_

"_Can you just hear me out?"_

"_No! Go!" _

Eric reflected back on when he and Calleigh were fighting. It all seemed so worthless and stupid now he wished he could take back everything that he had said. He sat down by the bed where Calleigh was now asleep.

He had hardly moved a muscle, worrying that something might happen when he was gone. He had been there for hours and hadn't slept or eaten. He was tired and wanted all of this to be over. He could feel himself drifting off but fought against it. He wanted to be awake when Calleigh woke up again.

She was only wake for about ten minutes and it took her a while to register who she was and who everybody else in the room was. It scared Eric, he hoped what Alexx said wasn't going to come true.

He took her pale white hand in his and squeezed it. "Come on Cal, your my fighter, you have to get through this, you're one of the strongest people I know." Eric thought he was dreaming but he could have sworen he saw Calleigh smirk.

A soft knock on the door made him turn around, he saw Jesse and Natalia. Normally, if it wasn't two in the morning and he wasn't worrying like crazy, he would have noticed they were holding hands, but he didn't.

"Hey how is she?" Natalia asked as the two came closer.

"Better, she woke up but then she went back to sleep."

"Eric, you look awful," Jesse told him as he looked from Calleigh to Eric.

Eric felt awful but he didn't say anything. His stomach growled and he noticed how hungry he was but he ignored it not willing to leave Calleigh's side.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? Jesse and I can take the next shift," Natalia offered but Eric shook his head.

"I want to be up when she wakes up."

"It might be a while." Jesse and Natalia shared a look. They were obviously concerned about him. Maybe he looked worse than he was letting on.

"I don't care," Eric said softly.

"Okay, well why don't you at least go get something to eat?"

Eric knew it would be good for him to walk around for a while and he reluctantly nodded. With one last glance at Calleigh Eric got up and walked out of the room. He could hear Natalia and Jesse whispering behind him.

Eric hoped they would transfer Calliegh out of the ER section soon. He didn't think he could handle all the painful noises that he was hearing walking down the halls. He finally reached the cafeteria and looked around. It was mainly empty except for a few people here and there. He grabbed a sandwich, chips, and a coke from the food section. He debated whether he should stay and eat in the cafeteria or go back to Calleigh's room.

In the end, he decided to stay. He had a feeling some of the doctors would give him a hard time about the food and since he was exhausted he knew there was even more of a chance for him to get into an argument. He choose a table, sat down, and bit into his sandwich.

He had never been more happy to eat in his life. His original plans for dinner had been altered when Calleigh had to go to the hospital. "Hey Eric!" Ryan said as he sat down at the table with food of his own.

"Ryan what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Calliegh was and...I fell asleep in the waiting room," he admitted.

"Ahh...I see, is H still here?"

"He was but he got a call for a body was found and he had to go."

"Oh, does he need help?" Eric didn't really want to go but he knew all of the team was here and Horatio would need help.

"No, he told us to stay here. He's gonna use Walter and the night team," Ryan explained. "Hey Eric-" he was cut off as a figure approached the table. Eric turned around to see who the figure was and he wished he had never looked. Standing there was none other than, Jake Berkeley, Calleigh's ex.

"Hey boys," he smiled as he pulled out a chair and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jake smiled and sat down Eric had the urge to beat him up right then and there. He couldn't stand Jake, he had never been there for Calleigh when she needed him and there was something about him that was very sneaky. Ryan knew Eric's feelings and tried to keep up a polite conversation with him so Eric wouldn't do anything he would regret.

"So...Jake...what are you doing here?" Eric asked between gritted teeth.

"I'm here to see Calleigh of course," Jake smiled and leaned back a little in his chair. "Shame what happened right?" His nonchalant attitude just mad Eric even more upset. Jake could sense the tension but he kept on talking anyways.

"Do you even care what's going to happen to her?" Eric asked in the middle of one of Jake's sentences.

"Well of course I do, and I hate to say it but there are worse ways to die than getting hit by a car. I mean you guys should know this, you investigate murders all the time."

"There are worse ways to DIE?" Eric yelled as he stood up and grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt. "She almost did die! And she might get her memory back!"

"Calm down, I was just stating a fact," Jake continued to smile but there was a look of fear in his eyes. "I always knew you wanted her," he whispered before Ryan came and broke them up.

"Jake, you should probably go do what you came to do, Calleigh's room is 302," Ryan told him and Jake nodded and walked off.

"Ryan what did you do that for? I don't want him anywhere near her!" Eric hissed as he watched Jake leave the cafeteria.

"I know you don't and I really don't either but I'm sure he won't be here for that long." Ryan held onto Eric for a few more minutes just to make absolute sure he wouldn't run after Jake.

Eric finally stopped, he knew nothing good would come out of hitting him but he sure wanted to. "What made him come this time, he's never once came when she was in the hospital." Ryan just shrugged and Eric could tell he was exhausted so he said he was done eating and excused himself.

Instead of immediately going back to the room, Eric stepped outside to get some air. As he looked around the parking lot, he noticed Jake's car which was still parked by the curb, close to the entrance. He walked closer to it and noticed one wheel was on top of the curb.

He examined the rest of the car; it was the car he used when he was undercover. Eric couldn't resist kicking the wheel extremely hard before walking away. He started to walk back inside but realized his shoes were tracking something. He figured it was dirt and stopped to wipe it off. Before he wiped it off he glanced at his shoe then stopped, it wasn't dark brown like mud usually was, it was a dark red, like dry or almost dry blood.

Eric had a sickening feeling in his stomach as he ran back to Jake's car. He pulled out his phone for light and saw red on his bumper and his front wheels. Eric now knew why he was there. He then proceeded to call Ryan. "Hey Ryan, H hadn't caught the driver yet had he?"

"No, we were all going to work on it tomorrow, why?"

"I think I know who did it, can you meet me outside?" Eric asked before hanging up. He then looked in the window and saw the remains of numerous drinks everywhere.

A/N: First of all thanks for all the subscriptions and reviews, I really appreciate it! And for those of you who are worried about Jake, don't worry I can't stand him either and he shouldn't be that big of a problem. Remember, the review button is right there! Push it and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan could tell by the sound of Eric's voice that something was up. He stood up from the seat he was trying to sleep in and walked outside. Eric was pacing back and forth and his fists were clenched. Ryan looked past him and saw a truck parked on the curb. Ryan went to examine the car and after a few minutes he realized this was Jake's undercover car. He turned to talk to Eric but Eric was no longer there. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself before running back inside. He looked around frantically but Eric was no where in sight. He prayed that if Eric had already gotten to Jake that he wouldn't do anything he would regret later, like killing him. Although Ryan felt that Eric would have no problem doing that.

On his way up the elevator Ryan pulled out his phone and dialed Horatio's number. "H, we have a problem." After explaining what had happened Horatio said he would be right over and Ryan hung up. As the elevator dinged open he heard a bunch of noise and saw several nurses running around and looking panicked. Quickly he pulled one aside and asked what was wrong.

After showing Ryan the car, Eric had to go deal with Jake. When he reached Calleigh's room, he saw Jake and he almost exploded. Jake's head was down and he was quietly talking to Calleigh, who was of course, sleeping. Eric took a couple steps over to them and quickly picked up Jake by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Before Jake could say anything Eric struck him in the face as hard as he could. He did it again and again and the feeling he had was unbelievable. He had wanted to beat Jake up for a while and now that he was he never wanted to stop.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I feel awful for what happened," Jake said as blood covered a large portion of his face.

"Why the hell were you doing drinking on duty?" Eric yelled as he slammed him into the wall again.

"I..I..I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Eric through him across the floor and picked him up again.

"I swear to God you are so lucky she didn't die!" He yelled again as their faces were just inches apart.

Jake didn't get the chance to say anything else because Eric kicked him and he gasped for air. Ryan ran into the room and glanced at Eric. "Eric, calm down," he said as he took in the scene.

Just then Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She tried to sit up but she wasn't strong enough. "Eric, what's going on?" She asked weakly.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Eric told Ryan before walking over to Calleigh's bedside and knelt beside it. He wiped his bloody hand on his pants before reaching up to stroke Calleigh's face.

"Everything's fine now," he whispered and he could hear Jake grunting in pain on the floor. Calleigh's eyes were full of questions and Eric could she was fighting to stay awake. "Eric, please don't leave me," she whispered once more and then she fell asleep again.

Eric turned to Jake and just as he was going to head back over to him, Horatio stepped into the room.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I tried several times to sit down and write something but everything turned out to be horrible(and sorry for the ending I know its kind of cheesy)! School has been pretty crazy as well. I hope this chapter was okay because I had fun writing it. I hope y'all enjoyed it and if I don't update again before the weekend I wish everyone a happy new year!


End file.
